


Candytuft

by alextree



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Art student haru, Awkward Flirting, Butts, Friends to Lovers, Help, I'm sorry!, M/M, Multi, alex forgets her tenses sometimes, alex is anime trash, ao3 has some weird formatting which is why there's weird spacing, artist haru, from the kinkmeme, get ready for the cheese cuz this shit is cheesy as fuck, i meant a lot, lots of butt sex, makoto is studying to be a veterinarian, most likely butt sex, this fic is running away from me, weird punctuation shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextree/pseuds/alextree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the kink meme prompt:<br/>they're born again, but they don't meet until college. makoto's still tall but maybe in this life he wears glasses instead of contacts. maybe haru's an artist instead of a swimmer. either way the universe still finds a way to put them together and they can't help but run into each other all over the city somehow. preferred focus on flustered!makoharu and their slow budding relationship since they can't help but feel like they know each other, as if they've met somewhere before.<br/>bonus 1: references to their free! lifetime like makoto saying he's oddly tired of eating mackerel for some reason, haru winning goldfish for makoto, vague references to other characters like gou, nagisa, rei, etc<br/>bonus 2: haru feels really drawn to makoto in this life, ends up drawing him without thinking, walking to places he think makoto would be (but haru doesn't know /how/ he knows these things), and haru unknowingly ends up being the initiator for most things<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Note: I tried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Change of Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this fic a chance!  
> My friend acgiacoma came up with the title.  
> Apparently candytuft is a kind of flower that blooms in the spring and the fall. Which is cool because it blooms at different seasons just like Haru and Makoto's love is blooming during different lifetimes. It's cheesy, but I liked it.  
> Warning: I am a shitty updater. If you look at my Sherlock fics I haven't updated since 2011. I'm going to try to not do that for this fic. I'm aiming for weekly updates at a minimum. I also have no idea where I'm taking this so it could be a long fic or a short fic. Who knows!  
> These are all being posted as first drafts. If you find any typos or anything that needs fixing please let me know! Some parts will probably be typed out on my phone, and who knows what autocorrect will do to it.  
> ALSO I know nothing of the Japanese university system. I’m sorry for all the inaccuracies. I’m just going to imagine it's like my university.  
> THANK YOU AGAIN! <3

The first time he saw Makoto at the coffee shop he couldn’t look away. Haruka was sitting at a table opposite of the window. His favorite seat-the one by the window- was currently taken by Makoto. As always, Haruka had his sketchbook and pencil with him. He hadn’t left his dorm without it since he’d made the move to Tokyo for university. There was so much to draw in Tokyo! One of his favorite past times was to sit and people watch. Haruka wasn’t one for going out and interacting with strangers. In fact, he hadn’t really made any new friends since arriving in Tokyo. “ _Well there’s Kise_ ,” he thought to himself. “ _But Kise is more of an acquaintance than a friend_.” His favorite place to people watch was the coffee shop. He would sit there for hours with his pencil and paper sketching the happenings of the shop- couples snuggling on the couch, a businessman getting his morning coffee on his way to work, a student from one of Tokyo’s universities who liked to spend her afternoons typing away at her laptop- all had been added to Haruka’s sketchbook. It’d only been a couple of weeks since he’d arrived and his sketchbook was almost completely filled.

He was glad for the change of scenery from his hometown of Iwatobi. Back home he had filled numerous sketchbooks through out his childhood. He knew every part of his hometown, from the high school, to the old abandoned swim club, to the ocean. He’d drawn every face of every person in that town. By the time he was old enough to leave for university he knew two things:

1) He was going to become an artist.

2) He was ready for a change in scenery.


	2. That One Chapter Where There's a Flashback

Unfortunately his parents hadn’t taken well to the idea of him becoming an artist.

_“How are you supposed to support yourself?”_

_“Stop being so silly.”_

_“You have to grow up.”_

_“Why can’t you be more like that nice Shintarou boy and go to medical school or something?”_

Midorima Shintarou- the only person who really understood him. Haruka snorted at the comparison. His bright green hair and the eyes to match had been a presence in Haruka’s life ever since they had met in elementary school in gym class back in the third grade.

“Hello,” said the green-haired boy as he pushed up his glasses that were slipping down his nose, “my name is Midorima Shintarou. What’s yours?”

“Haruka Nanase. I’m a boy.”

“Okay. Nice to meet you Haruka-kun,” Midorima said as he extended his arm and offered his hand. Haruka took it and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you too.”

Haruka wasn’t used to someone paying attention to him. All through preschool the other kids had ignored him. They had tried to be his friend at first, but when constantly faced with his deadpan expressions they slowly began to drift away from him. It wasn’t that Haru didn’t want to be their friend. It was more that he didn’t know how to be their friend. He didn’t get why they were always smiling and laughing. It just looked so un-natural. Was he supposed to do that too? Does being a friend mean smiling? Remembering this, Haruka awkwardly smiled up at Midorima.

“Haru-chan!!!” a bright-eyed blond came running up to them. “Haru-chan! Who’s this?” he asked, clinging to Haru’s side and pointing towards Midorima.

“That’s Midorima Shintarou. Nagisa, why are you always so loud?” replied Haru.

“Hi Shin-chan! I’m Nagisa Hazuki! I’m Haru-chan’s friend!”

Haruka had forgotten about the excitable blond. Nagisa was the exception. Even when faced with Haru’s lack of expression, the blond had refused to follow the others away from Haru.

_“But Nagisa, he’s weird. He never smiles.”_

_“Haru-chan is always smiling on the inside!”_

“Nice to meet you Nagisa-kun.” Said Midorima, nodding curtly at the blond in front of him currently clinging to Haru’s side. 

“Nagisa, aren’t you a year younger than us? What are you doing here?” asked Haru.

“I skipped a grade! Now I’m going to be with you!” he smiled sweetly up at Haru.

“Saaaay, Shin-chan-“

“Don’t call me ‘Shin-chan.’”

“Why not? I think it’s cute.”

“I’m not cute.” Said the green haired boy as he pushed his glasses up again.

“I think you’re cute. Anyways, you’re really tall. I hear we’re about to play basketball! I bet you’re great at it since you’re really tall, Shin-chan!”

Right then the teacher blew the whistle to get everyone’s attention.

“Today we are going to be playing basketball. Split yourselves into teams of five!”

Haruka ended up on a team of himself, Midorima, Nagisa, and two other boys, Takao Kazunari and Ryou Sakurai.

They spent the period playing basketball and, as it turned out, Nagisa had guessed right. Midorima was good at basketball. Although they were all a bit short in proportion to the baskets, Midorima had the highest percentage of successful baskets of all of the class.

“Wow! Shin-chan! You were amazing!” exclaimed Takao, as they walked towards the locker room.

“Don’t call me that. Nagisa-kun is a bad influence.” muttered Midorima, blushing as his classmate praised him.

“But Shin-chan is so cute and awesome! You hardly missed a shot! I want to be Shin-chan’s friend!” said Takao.

Nagisa came up behind them and wrapped his arms around their necks, “See Shin-chan? Takao-chan agrees that you’re cute.” He winked at Takao who laughed. “What do you think Ryou?”

Ryou’s eyes widened. “Ahh. I don’t know. I guess so. I’m sorry!” he quickly bowed to Midorima.

“Midorima-kun. Do you swim?” The group turned to Haru who was walking silently behind them.

“N-not really. No.” he pushed up his glasses.

“Why not?” asked Nagisa.

“Don’t really like it much.”

“You should come swimming with me and Haru-chan this weekend! All of you!”

“Shin-chan! Please come swimming with us!” said Takao.

“I’ll ask my mom,” said Ryou.

“Great!” exclaimed Nagisa.

And that was how their odd friendship began.


	3. They Meet! (Finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto actually meet. I swear Makoto really is in this story.

Haruka sighs as he looks down at the scene he had sketched. It was of that first day. Takao was hanging off the arms of an annoyed Midorima as Ryou splashed around with Nagisa to their right. Haru’s lips twitch into a smile as he remembers that day. He hasn’t seen most of them once they reached middle school. Takao and Midorima had gone off to some school called Teiko, and Ryou had moved away. He had kept in touch with Nagisa until they went to different high schools. He kind of misses hanging out with them at the beach or watching Midorima, Takao, Nagisa and Ryou playing basketball. There had always been an odd number in their group, so Haru had always sat out. He preferred to sketch them playing anyways.

He looks across the room at the man at his favorite table. He's tall and has broad shoulders. He has sandy brown hair, and his eyes are a bright green. He's sipping his drink (coffee?) while looking down at his mobile and listening to music with his headphones. Haru stares. The man in front of him is beautiful. His eyes wander down his profile, from the top of his messy hair (that looked perfect in the just-rolled-out-of-bed way), down his nose, over his adam’s apple, and down his nice, flat, muscular looking chest. Even through his t-shirt, Haru can see that this man is well built. He can see it in the bulk of his arms and the hint of muscle that the shirt seems to cling to. Haru continues to admire the man’s body for a while- absent-mindedly letting his pencil wander across the page of his sketchbook.

Haru is snapped out of his daze when the man suddenly stands up. As he stands, he knocks into his table sending the remainder of his drink toppling into his lap.

“Shit!” the man exclaims, as he looks around for a napkin.

Haru suddenly finds himself drawn to the man and reaches behind him for some napkins. He stands up and crosses the room until he's within arms reach of the beautiful man.

“Here,” Haru thrusts the napkins at the man.

“O-oh. T-thank you," says the man, blushing as he takes the napkins. He begins to dab at his pants and then bends over to wipe up the spill on the ground.

Haru silently admires the other’s ass as he bends over. It looks nice. Haru stares until he realizes that the person who’s behind he had been ogling was looking at him with a slight flush in his cheeks.

“T-thank you for your help. Um. I’m Makoto Tachibana,” he reaches out his hand to Haru.

Haru takes the hand and replies, “I’m Haruka Nanase. Nice to meet you. No worries.” Haru can’t remember if he had smiled earlier, so he smiles up at Makoto. His eyes glanced over at Makoto’s computer screen.

“ Do you go to Tokyo University too?”

“Yeah. I’m studying to be a veterinarian. You?”

“Classical literature.”

“Cool. Well thank you for the help Haru-chan. I’ve gotta dash to class. I’m actually running late! Maybe we’ll see each other around some time.” Makoto smiles down at Haru.

With that, Makoto collects his things and hurries out of the coffee shop. He looks over his shoulder and waves at Haru, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of the beautiful boy, as he dashes out of the coffee shop.

_"Haru-chan?"_

No one had called him that for ages, but somehow it felt right when Makoto did.


	4. Meet the Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the rest of the cast of this fic. Well, almost all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through quickly and tried to change all the tenses so they match up. Let me know if you catch any glaring mistakes.  
> Also, if you like this fic (and you have the time to spare) please leave a comment. They give me life.

A few weeks later Haru finds himself being dragged along to some sort of social outing by Kise against his will.

_\----_

_“Why should I go? I don’t know anyone. I have homework to do.”_

“ _But_ _Harukacchi!! You never hang out with meeee. There’s going to be mackerel.”_   _It’ll be fun! Kurokocchi has a friend that I think you’d like. He’s on the basketball team with him.”_ Kise had shot Haru a knowing smile.

It wasn’t a secret that Haru tended to be attracted to guys. And he had to admit that he was curious about this friend of Kuroko’s. He’d always been fascinated by basketball.

 _Makoto looks like he would play basketball,_ thought Haru. _Haru, if you go, maybe, he’ll be there._

_Stop it Haru, you’re being stupid. You don’t even know he plays basketball! Just because someone is tall doesn’t mean that they play basketball._

_Shut up Haru! Just go. Just think! If he’s there you could have another chance to flirt and get his number!_

_Yeah right, because last time your flirting was so smooth._

_I offered him napkins! That counts right? And I remembered to smile! I don’t even know if I like him! I don’t even know if he’s going to be there!_

_No. Offering him napkins doesn’t count as flirting. And of course you like him! That’s why you’re standing here like an idiot arguing to yourself._

_Fine. You win._

 

 _“Haru? You okay?”_ asked Kise.

_“I said fine. I’ll go.”_

_"_ _Harukacchi!!!”_ Kise flung himself at Haru and embraced the shorter boy. “ _I’ll pick you up outside your dorm at six tonight okay?”_

Haru nodded.

\----

As six o’ clock draws nearer Haru realizes that he doesn’t know what to wear.

_What if Makoto is there? Should I dress up? But what if he isn’t there? I don’t want to stick out. And what if he IS there? What if he thinks I’m trying to hard and what if-_

Haru has to stop himself from talking himself into a panic. In the end he decides to wear some jeans, a t-shirt and his blue hoodie. It is casual, but it still looks nice, and it shows off his collarbones in that way that he likes. 

Haru grabs his wallet and keys and heads out of his room and down the stairs to the street where he said he’d meet Kise. He spots the blond as soon as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. Kise waves at Haru, and shoots him his signature grin.

 “Harukacchi!”

 “Kise-kun,” Haru nods at the blond.

Kise hooks his arm around Haru’s and drags the reluctant boy down the street.

“I can walk by myself, Kise-kun,” mutters Haru, unhooking his arm from the clingy blonde’s.

Kise pouts, but continues to lead Haru through the streets of Tokyo. After a few blocks Kise stops at a crosswalk and waves at someone across the street.

“Kurokocchi!!”

Haru looks to see who Kise was waving at. Across the street he sees a group of people all with strange colored hair. When the light changes, signaling that it was safe for them to cross, Kise leads Haru closer to the group. As he gets closer he can see that there are five boys. On the right he sees a tall imposing boy with the strangest eyebrows he had ever seen. Next to him is an angry looking blue-haired boy. Haru’s eyes shift over and land on a familiar face.

“Midorima?!” Haru can hardly believe the site in from of him.

“Haruka-kun?” the green-haired boy’s eyes widen in recognition.

Kise steps in.

“You two know each other?”

Midorima is the one who answers. “We went to elementary school together, but we lost touch since I went to a different middle school. Haruka-”

“Haru is fine." 

“Haru-chan!” Haru only gets a glimpse of some black hair before the body it was attached to barrels into him. 

“Haru-chaaan! Do you remember me? Takao Kazunari!”

Of course Haru remembers Takao. He had clung to Midorima all through elementary school like some sort of barnacle.

“Drop the chan Takao, how are you?”

“Good! Shin-chan and I are-" 

“That’s enough,” says Midorima as he clamps a hand over Takao’s mouth-his face growing red.

Haru quirks his head to the side. That was odd. He didn’t remember Midorima being so physical with someone. Haru’s gaze continues left. He froze. In front of him is the boy from the coffee shop. Makoto was it?

“Haru-chan, right? I mean, Haru. It’s me, Makoto, from the coffee shop.” Makoto smiles down at Haru.

_So it was Makoto. Good job Haru!_

“Nice to see you again Makoto. Haru-chan is fine” Haru remembers to smile back. _Smiling is what you’re supposed to do. Good._

“Why can’t I call you Haru-chan?” says Takao.

“Because you’re not Makoto,” replies Haru before he could think.

Kise once again looks between Haru and his friends.

“You know Makocchi too?”

Haru shrugs, “we met in the coffee shop I like to draw in.”

“Well Harukacchi! You seem to know almost everyone here. This is Kagamicchi!” Kise points to the boy with the weird eyebrows.

Kagamicchi grimaces and extends his hand to Haru, “The name is Kagami Taiga. You can call me Kagami. Only this dork can call me Kagamicchi. Nice to meet you.”

Haru shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you Kagami, I’m Haruka, but I prefer Haru.”

“And this is Aominecchi!” says Kise as he excitedly motions towards the angry looking blue-haired boy.

“Tch. Don’t call me that. I’m Aomine Daiki, and the only one who can call me that is Kise.” Aomine doesn’t extend his hand to Haru, which Haru is fine with. He nods at the boy. 

“Nice to meet you Aomine.”

“Well now you know everyone Harukacchi! Let’s go!” 

“Aomine, don’t be rude and shake Haru-kun’s hand. Kise-kun. You forgot me.”

Haru hears a soft voice, but he can’t see where it is from.

“I’m over here,” says the voice.

Haru looks next to Aomine and finds the source of the voice. The boy is smaller than the rest of the group, rather pale, and has the most startlingly blue hair and eyes. The boy stares at Haru in a way that makes him feel like the boy knows everything he’s thinking. How had he missed him?

“People don’t usually see me. I’m used to it. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you.”

Haru lets Kuroko shake his hand as he stares at Kuroko. Aomine reaches out as well and shakes Haru’s hand reluctantly, mumbling something along the lines of, “the only one who can shake my hand is me.” Kuroko thumps him on the shoulder, “Not this again!” 

“I’m sorry Kurokocchi! Do you hate me?“ Kise flings himself at Kuroko. Kuroko looks un-phased by the clinging blond.

“It’s ok Kise-kun,” says Kuroko as he offers an awkward pat on the back.

Makoto speaks up.

“Where are we going Kise?”

 Kise springs up from Kuroko’s shoulder and grins, “Karaoke!” 

Haru, Aomine, Midorima, Makoto, and Kagami visibly cringe.


	5. Mackerel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackerel. Deja vu. Peer pressure. Alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks again for stopping by!  
> Please let me know if you find any errors. I'm shit at proof reading my stuff (I don't).  
> Also, comments are cool too. Just sayin'. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Haru is enjoying karaoke a lot more than he expected. They have a private booth and have a steady stream of alcohol going. They’ve only been there 45 minutes and everyone was feeling the effects of alcohol. Even Haru is feeling more bubbly than usual. He ordered some mackerel, yes, this place had mackerel, Kise checked before he booked the place. How else would he get Haru to agree to come?

 From his seat Haru watches as Takao belts out some song about bringing your a game before dragging a reluctant Midorima up on stage with him for a duet. Haru looks up at his friends and is surprised at what he sees. Midorima is looking at Takao as they sing a song about never giving up. There’s a certain look in Midorima’s eyes that Haru can’t quite figure out.

 “They look good up there together don’t they?” says Makoto as he slides into the booth next to Haru. Haru jolts-caught off guard by Makoto’s quiet approach. He offers Haru a glass of something. Haru assumes it’s alcoholic. Taking a sip he winces as it burns its way down his throat. Yep, it’s alcohol.

“Yeah. They do. How do you guys all know each other?”

“We’re on the basketball team together. You look a bit confused.”

Haru was surprised that Makoto picked up on that.

“I’ve never seen Midorima so happy before.”

Makoto smiles at Haru, “Yeah. Takao asked Midorima out last week, but according to Kuroko they’ve been in love with each other since middle school. Midorima is probably happy that his feelings have been returned after all this time.”

Haru feels something in his chest tighten. What would it be like to have someone he grew up with fall in love with him? Haru shook his head, he couldn’t think of anyone whom with that would happen.

 _Maybe Makoto_. 

Haru has no idea where this thought is coming from. He just met Makoto!

He takes a bite of his mackerel. Makoto makes a face.

 “Makoto?”

“Mackerel again?”

“What?” Haru doesn’t recall eating mackerel in front of Makoto before.

“I don’t know where that came from. Sorry. That was weird.” Makoto laughs nervously as Haru stares at him. An awkward silence settles between the two until Kise breaks it. 

“Makocchi! You’re up next!” 

Makoto eeps and hides his face in his hands. Haru can see that the tips of his ears becoming red.

“Kise, I can’t. I can’t sing!”

“Makocchi! We know that’s a lie. You have a great voice!”

“Makoto-kun, drink this. You can do it.” Kuroko offers a bottle to Makoto. 

Haru watches as Makoto visibly debates his options with himself. He reaches out and touches Makoto’s arm- startling the larger boy.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to go Makoto. Want me to tell them to stop?”

Makoto shakes his head. “I can do it. I just need to be a bit more drunk.” He peaks out from between his fingers at Haru.

_So cute! Please god, I’ve never asked you for anything, but please oh please let him be interested in guys. Please!_

Haru laughs. He takes the bottle of who-knows-what from Kuroko and pours two glasses. He offers one to Makoto.

“Here you go.”

Makoto takes the glass from Haru and downs it in one gulp. Haru stares at him, stunned by the sudden change.

“Thanks Haru.”

Removing his glasses, he puts his cup down and walks towards the microphone. Haru sees him take a deep breath, and then Makoto begins to sing.

_Well shit._


	6. Makoto the Karaoke Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto sings and Haru notices what a sexy babe Makoto is.  
> I don't know how to title things. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back!   
> INSANE week at school. 5 bajillion essays for 2 classes.  
> College is tough.  
> BUT 2/3 of the essays are done so I thought I'd update in celebration!  
> Enjoy!  
> As always, let me know if there are any glaring mistakes or if you liked it.  
> Comments are what fic authors feed on.

Haru is floored and confused. Is that really the same quiet shy Makoto up there? Haru closes his eyes and listens to the voice that swirls around him. It’s rough and smooth at the same time. It’s strong and masculine. Makoto had chosen an intense rock upbeat rock song. He recognizes it from an anime Nagisa had made him watch once about swimmers. The voice is completely different from its owner.

 Haru opens his eyes to check that it really is Makoto up there. Yes, it’s still Makoto. He’s not wearing his glasses, but it’s still Makoto.

_Beautiful sexy Makoto_

Haru blinks to himself as he realizes what he’s thinking. He’s never thought of anyone as sexy before. Yes, he knew he preferred men over women. That much had made itself obvious back in his first figure study class when they had brought in nude men and women to sketch. Haru had always spent more time staring at the male models than at his paper when they were there. But he had never seen someone and thought _damn, he’s sexy_ like he was in that moment looking up at Makoto.

“Harukacchi, like what you see?” says Kise with a knowing wink.

“Tachibana-kun sings very well. He’s very different when he sings. I don’t-“

“Oh Harukacchi. So formal all of a sudden! You’re so obvious! It’s okay. I was hoping you’d like him. He was the friend of Kurokocchi’s that I was telling you about! Isn’t he cute?! I knew you’d like him! He’s perfect for you! He….”

Kise’s voice fades into the background as Haru looks up at Makoto. Makoto’s eyes are closed, but his face is expressive as he sings. Haru watches as Makoto’s hair moves as he sang. He watches Makoto’s brows furrow as he hits the notes. Haru watches Makoto’s nose scrunch up as he gets into the song. His eyes drift down to Makoto’s lips that are moving as he sings.

Haru wants to kiss those lips. Haru wants to kiss Makoto. He wants to kiss along his strong jaw and down his neck to where Makoto’s collarbones are peaking out. He wants to draw him and show him how beautiful he is. He wants-

“Harukacchi? You’re making dreamy eyes at Makoto. It’s cute how obvious Harukacchi is!”

“Shut up Kise.” Grumbles Haru.

Makoto finishes his song and steps away from the microphone.

“Good job Makoto!” says Aomine, thumping him on the back.

“Really?” says Makoto as he buries his face in his hands once again.

_He does that a lot. It’s really cute!_

“Of course! You’re the best out of us!” Kagami offers his fist for a fist bump. Makoto high-fives it.

“Makoto-kun is a great singer.” Adds Kuroko. 

“Yeah! Isn’t that right Shin-chan?” 

“Indeed.” Says Midorima-adjusting his glasses.

“Harukacchi thought you were AMAZING!” 

“Really Haru?” asks Makoto as he slid back into place next to Haru. He puts his glasses back on and Haru watches him transform from the stage Makoto back into the coffee shop Makoto.

_Tell him he was great! Tell him he looked amazing! Like a real rock star! Tell him you love him! Tell him-_

“You were alright.” mumbles Haru, trying to come off as cool and collected rather than flustered.

Haru can see Makoto deflate.

_I fucked up! I fucked up! What do we do now Haru?_

_I don’t know Haru, you pretentious asshole!_

_I didn’t want him to know I liked him!_

_Why not?_

_I don’t know! I panicked._

_Try apologizing._

 

“Sorry. I mean, you were really good. I haven’t been to karaoke much. I’m not used to this. Sorry.”

_Super smooth Haru._

_Shut up unhelpful Haru!_

 

Haru is brought out of his thoughts by the sound _the sweet sweet sound_ of Makoto’s laugh.

 

“Haru-chan, you don’t have to look so upset. I’m okay, really. I must’ve let the praise get to my head a bit.” He runs his fingers through his air nervously.

 

 _Do that again you sexy thing!_ Haru has no idea where this inner Haru came from.

 

“No! You deserve that praise! Do you sing a lot?”

 

“I like to sing in the shower.”

 

 _I’d like to see that._ Haru feels himself flush. He hopes it comes off as a result of the alcohol.

“I bet Harukacchi would love to see-I mean, hear, that!” says Kise with a smirk. Haru shoots him a glare, but it doesn’t seem to deter the blond. Haru hopes Makoto hasn’t noticed Kise’s slip. He kicks Kise under the table. Makoto jumps.

_That wasn’t Kise._

Haru needs an out. Luckily, Kuroko steps in.

“Kagami-kun, are you going to sing?”

“Only if you sing with me.”

“Fine.”

 

Haru learns two things that night:

 

1) Kuroko can sing.

2) Kagami likes it when Kuroko sings. He _really_ likes it. As in, please-let-me-attach-my-face-to-yours-for-a-bit likes it.

They all stumble out of the karaoke bar around midnight. By that time they’re all drunk beyond a doubt. Haru looks around-Kise is leaning on Aomine, Kagami is leaning on Kuroko and Takao is clinging on for dear life to Midorima’s arm. That leaves just Makoto and him by themselves. Haru looks over to where Makoto is helping a tipsy Kuroko hold up the much larger Kagami.  He gives Makoto an encouraging thumbs up. Makoto smiles in return. Haru remembers to smile back.

“Harukacchi,” mumbles a drunk Kise, “you should just kiss Makocchi already.”

Kise burps.

Haru ignores Kise’s comment and hopes Makoto didn’t hear it. He looks over at Makoto who is trying to support the sagging Kagami. Who knew the big guy was such a lightweight.

“Kise, I’m taking you home. Bye guys!” Aomine flops an arm in an attempt to wave go the group. They flop back. As Aomine and Kise leave Midorima speaks up, “Takao and I are going to head home. It was nice to see you again Haruka-kun. Don’t be a stranger again. Takao, stop trying to eat me!” He bats away Takao who is clearly trying to devour his shoulder. “Shin-chan is soooo sexy!”

Midorima takes Takao’s hand and drags him off.

“Don’t forget condoms!” mumbles Kagami.

“Makoto-kun, I’ve got him. We should get going. We’ll see you at practice next week.”

“You sure you don’t want some help?”

“Makoto-kun, look at these guns,” he holds up his arms and flexes them, “I’ll be okay.” Haru sees nothing.

Makoto looks doubtful, but lets go of Kagami. Kuroko sags a bit under the weight but manages to stay upright.

“Nice meeting you Haruka-kun. Good night Makoto-kun. Take care of each other.” And with that Makoto and Haru are left alone in silence.

“So you play basketball with those guys?” asks Haru.

“Yeah.”

“You don’t seem like a basketball.”

“I get that a lot. What do I seem like?” asks Makoto, looking at Haru.

“Um, I guess you look like a swimmer? I don’t know. You remind me of someone I know. Or someone I should know. Jesus, I’m starting to sound loopy. I should go to bed.”

Makoto chuckles as he pushes his glasses up. “I get that a lot. I swam for fun as a kid, but nothing more than that. And I know what you mean Haru-chan. I feel like I know you, even though we just met the other day in the coffee shop, so if you’re loopy I’m loopy too!”

Haru’s lips quirk upwards into a smile.

“Shit!” Makoto looks down at his watch. “Sorry Haru-chan! I’ve gotta get home! I have to wake up early tomorrow, well, today. I’ll see you around!”

Once again Haru is left watching as Makoto rushes off.

Haru pulls his hood up and walks off towards his apartment thinking about everything that has happened that evening.


End file.
